How is a baby created?
by LiaLoveLife
Summary: Lia has been planning on how to get Channy together. Will this plan finally cut it? I wrote this out of boredom. One-shot


**Heyyo!**

**Here it is! My very first one-shot! Woop!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own SWAC**

* * *

Lia POV:

I've been thinking of ways to get Channy together. Ever since I've seen their 'day to day arguments' i KNEW there was some kind of connection between those two.

I was in my (gigantic) bedroom writing in my 'private notebook' which is so NOT a diary, plans on how to get Channy together. And most of them are either too extreme, or to cliché. Come on, they need a unique way to get together!

_Push them of a cliff together_ - No, too extreme

_Lock them into a closet _– Nah too cliché

_Just be patient and let life work out – _No way! Lame!

I need to brainstorm.

Ah, whatever, it's time for convincing Chad of changing the Mack Falls script to something new and BETTER! Plus, I'm craving for some Cheetos! **(AN: I LOVE CHEETOS!)**

I was walking into the kitchen, took some Cheetos, a glass of water and sat down on the couch in front of our new plasma screen TV. I pressed those little intercom button to call the maid. She came running down in 10 seconds flat.

"Yes Ms Cooper?" She asked

"Can you call Chad in the living room please Nancy?" I asked taking a Cheeto and stuffing in my mouth, I am no health freak, fun fact. Then seconds later Chad came running down the stairs looking… Chad-like. Ya' know, leather jacket and jeans?

"What do you want?" He said taking a Cheeto and eating it

"Hey! First off, get your own!" I said slapping his hands away from my Cheetos

"Oh come on, its just a Cheeto," he opened the cupboard and decided to get some boring crackers instead, health freak there, junk freak here.

"I came to ask you to change the script, I though of changing the story line a bit and-"

"What? No, the story line was perfect on its own!" He cut me off

"No! you listen to me! Remember, I'm the directors little assistant and YOU listen to ME!"

"Hi Chaddy, hi Lia," Our younger sister, Ariana said taking one of Chad's crackers, then dipping it in root beer. Health freaks - 1

Junk freaks – 2. Oh yeah!

"Hi Ari, don't you ever think that Mackenzie Falls is written by –" she cut me off

"Monkeys? Lia, a month ago you said giraffes, last week you said parrots, yesterday you said elephants and now you say monkeys? What a creative mind you have there," she applauded me and smirked at Chad. We glared at her.

Ariana knows she's more mature than us, and she knows that we know that too, and she just has to rub it in our faces! She's only ten, I'm twelve and Chad's seventeen, not that big of a difference. Time to learn Mature 101 from her.

But all in all, she's half Chad half me. She's a junk freak and Channy fan like me, and she has a gigantic ego like Chad.

"No, but really Chad, I think it would be more appropriate if Mackenzie gets pushed of the cliff, put in the hospital then Chloe visits him, and then only will they find true love," I said, Chad hesitated then took a bite of crackers, a sip of root beer said something,

"Fine, but only because you're a Cooper, now go play and do some girl junk," Ari and I glared at him, then walked off to my room aka our Channy place. I sat on my queen sized bed and she set on one of the three rows of chairs next to it.

"So, Channy plan of the day?" she asked handing me my notebook,

"Well so far I have NOTHING!" I threw my book down frustrated, she shot me a weird look and I immediately calm down,

"Ya' know, you could do it in an embarrassing way, to make Chad's face pale, make Sonny's face as red as those roses over there," she pointed to the blood red roses on my window sill ,

"Go on," I gestured her to go on, she smirked

"Well, I did some research for the sake of my entertainment, and found out how babies were made…" she made a face,

"Eww! They're not going to-" I never wanted to think about Sonny and Chad doing… THAT!

"NO! Of course not! I mean ask them how babies are made… it may not get them together but you can do it for the sheer joy of it!" she ended up hissing with amusement, I giggled

"That idea isn't bad, not bad at all, and since you haven't been to the studio since you quit Meal or No Meal, you can come with," I said, she just hugged me,

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she jumped up and down in excitement, I don't know if its because of Channy or going to the studios. Im going with both of them. "But we should go in mom's car because then Chad will be suspicious and that would ruin the whole plan,"

"Good idea Ari," I gave her a thumbs up, she smiled, then walked out. I tried to imagine Sonny and Chad's faces when we ask the question.

Chad's face pale white with his mouth agape.

Sonny's face blood red twiddling her fingers.

But most importantly, not making eye contact with each other.

It was priceless!

It's time to get to bed, tomorrow will be a big day. Muahah!

_Stop embarrassing yourself_

Fine, conscience.

I slipped into my PJs and went to bed.

* * *

_Next morning_

Sonny POV:

I woke up as usual, hair messy and morning breath.

I showered, did my hair and put a red flower in it, put on a white shirt, a red jacket, a black belt and black skinny jeans and put on some light makeup, I think I look fine without make up, not that I have an ego as big as Chad's.

I walked past the big poster of Chad, not that I like him in any particular way, and had breakfast.

Cinnamon toast, scrambled eggs and a glass of milk.

After that, I headed for the studios in my new convertible, oh yeah!

Walked in my dressing room and then only does the day get unique.

You have just witnessed a Munroe morning.

I noticed Tawni looking mad,

"Hey Tawn, why so sad?" I said with a pouty face, then smiled again, she just glared at me

"I lost my Coco Moco Coco!" She exclaimed, then went back to looking in the mirror,

I went to see her 'safe' of Coco Moco Coco and checked the little tracker thingies, to see if anyone really stole them,

"Tawni, no one stole your Coco Moco Coco, you ran out," she glared at me and walked out the door

"Right," I said, then looked at the So Random! schedule. Rehearsals start in 2 hours, free time till then. I went to go to the cafeteria to get some fro yo but found a note on our door.

_Sonny_

_Please meet me at my dressing room once you find this note._

_Peace out_

_Lia (PS: Be prepared to have the blood rush down your face!)_

Um, okay, I'm a little scared. But whatever I'll go.

I went to Lia's dressing room to find a handcuffed Chad and another girl slightly younger than Lia.

"Whats going on? Is the blood rushing down my face going to be on the outside or the inside?" I said sitting down on the far end of the dressing room. The other girl just smirked,

"Don't worry about it, no harm will be done… yet," Lia just raised an eyebrow at her

"Sonny, she's just playing with you, this is Ariana our younger sister, who is SUPPOSED to be the mature one," Ariana glared at her,

"Just because I'm really mature, and you know it, doesn't mean I cant have fun all the time," she pointed out. Chad made an 'mmf' sound and I just giggled at his face. He glared at me.

"Chad, I'm going to untie you but just so you know, I'm going to luck the door first," Chad made an irritated noise while Lia went to lock the door then untied Chad. Then Lia sat down.

"Alright, I've," Ariana gave her a glare, "WE'VE got you here for study purposes,"

"Wait, what does that have to do with embarrassment?" I asked still confused

"Just wait, you'll see," Ariana smirked at me, she sure does smirk a lot,

"So, we're learning about life and stuff, and I though, how IS life created?" Lia said

I froze.

She. She couldn't. She wouldn't be… asking…

"How are babies created?" Ariana asked smiling,

I turned scarlet and Chad turned pale, his mouth agape

Chad and I looked at each other for a second, then never made eye contact.

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

Chad POV:

"_How are babies created?" Ariana asked smiling,_

What? NO! ARGH! That little!

Sonny and I looked at each other, then made sure to not look at each other the whole time.

"Well, shouldn't you ask mom that?" I tried,

"Yeah, this is more of a parents question," Sonny said, I nodded at her,

"We don't care, what happened to the greatest actor of our generation knows everything this morning?" asked Lia, the two girls made a noise of agreement,

"Well, when a man and a woman… love each other, they decide to make a baby, on the bed…" then suddenly I realized something.

We're going to get out of here.

* * *

Sonny POV:

"Well, when a man and a woman… love each other, they decide to make a baby, on the bed…" Chad said, then he hesitated.

He wrote something on a piece of paper, Ariana, Lia and I shot him a confused look. He then whispered something in my ear. I smiled.

"LIA! ARIANA! ITS SASQUATCH!" I pointed their heads looked back immediately, Chad and I opened up a little trap door on the floor and crawled in.

* * *

Lia POV:

No! They got away!

I noticed that Chad left some paper on the floor. I picked it up.

_PLUS BED _

_MINUS CLOTHES_

_DIVIDE THE LEGS_

_TRY NOT TO MULTIPLY_

Really, Chad, really?

Well, I guess what matters is that I was right.

Chad's face pale

Sonny's face scarlet

But in all seriousness…

I want full details on how the baby is created

* * *

**My very first one-shot**

**Is it okay?**

**Like, I did this out of boredom so…**

**BYE**


End file.
